1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shears for cutting hair and other materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and methods are used to cut hair, paper, and other cuttable material or structures. In many cases, “X” shaped shears are used having a pair of handles attached to a pair of blades via a hinge point. Such shears often comprise two handle-blade pieces attached to and crossing each other at the hinge point.